Star Wars meets Scooby Doo
by JediYvette
Summary: Star Wars characters meet the stars of Scooby Doo


Star Wars meets Scooby Doo  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Scooby Doo   
Note: I wrote this after watching Scooby Doo meets Batman. Since they have never, to my knowledge, been a Scooby Doo meets Star Wars, I have decided to write my own. I apologize for leaving my normal writing style-complaining about everything-I will continue that shortly. May the Force be with you.  
  
"All to hell, Dammit!" exclaimed Yoda, as the Imperial Class Super Star Destroyer (out of commission, and sold in the black market) crashed into the murky water of Hicks Lake (in good old White Center, Washington).   
"What are we going to do?" asked a very whiny Luke, "I am going to miss my JediMasters Live exercise program if we don't return to Yavin 4 soon."  
"Shut up!" exclaimed his father, Darth Vader, as he opened the emergency exist of the star destroyer.  
Yoda, Luke, Darth Vader, R2D2, and Obi-Wan existed the partially submerged ship.  
"Crap, this is," Yoda replied as he levitated the ship out of the "lake."  
"I agree with you there," Vader replied as he started to inspect the ship.  
"Ah hell," he mumbled as he realized that the hyper drive was missing. This was the 5th time that week some inconsiderate bastard stole part of the aging ship.  
"Available not the hyperdrive is on this planet," Yoda sadly replied, staring at the useless destroyer.  
They all agreed. If they ever were able to leave the horribly evil corrupt, mismanaged, violent planet, they swore never again to abandon all responsibility and have another intergalactic keggar.   
Distraught, they all sat on the shoulder of the road, contemplating what to do next. That is when a blue Volkswagen bus, covered in green writing pulled up to them.  
"Are you lost," asked the blonde guy with the not-so-attractive bandanna around his next.  
"Believe we have a problem, yes," commented Yoda.  
"Yes," interpreted Obi-Wan.  
"Want a lift?" the guy asked.  
"Might as well," Luke said and opened the sliding door. They all got in.  
"This is Daphne," the blonde said, pointing to an anorexic looking red-head, "and Velma, Shaggy, and I am Freddie. Oh! We can't forget Scooby Doo!"  
"Rooby Doo!" the Great Dane replied.  
"Hi!" Luke enthusiastically said, "I am Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight. This is Darth Vader-the Lord of Sith, Obi-Wan, a Jedi Master, R2D2-an asrtomech droid, and Yoda-a really old senile backwards talking toad."  
"Hey!" replied an offended Yoda, "Kick your ass, I can. Beat you with this stick I can. Not powerful as me, you are ."  
But before Luke and Yoda could duke it out, Velma replied, "Hey guys, we are looking for the Hicks Lake Phantom. Wanna help?"  
Since they had nothing to do, and this endeavor might help them find the bastard who stole their hyperdrive, they all agreed.  
"This is so cool," Daphne exclaimed, "Just like when we ran into Batman!"  
"Jinkies!"Excliamed Velma, "There is the phantom!"  
Freddie slammed on the cars breaks, and all occupants suffered from whiplash.  
"Crappy driver, you are. Burn in hell for this, you will."  
"Why looks, guys," Daphne replied, "the phantom reminds me of a mutated frog."  
"Any relation of yours?" Luke asked Yoda.  
"Shut your trap you will, or get kicked ass will ."  
"Lets search for clues, guys," Freddie replied, leaving the car.  
They all searched the water's edge of the lake. Velma stumbled on a rather large metal object that appeared to be some sort of transportation device. Of course her glasses were knocked off. Once she found her glasses, she replied, "look, a clue."  
"Clue that is not! Our groovy ride that is."  
"Jinkies!" exclaimed Velma.  
They searched the picnic areas, and the phantom was found on one of the swings.  
"Yoda," Freddie whispered, "Go check it out."  
"Chance in hell there is not!"  
Velma then held out a box, "How about for a scooby snack?"  
"Kidding you must be. Die for dog treat I will not!"  
By now, Scooby, Shaggy, and Luke were jumping up and down, exclaiming, "I will, pick me!" In the end, Luke went to go check on the phantom.   
"He appears to be sitting there," replied Luke on his return to the others, "and he was counting these." He held out a handful of pennies.  
"Hmmmm," Velma replied, "I think this is a clue."  
(No kidding...)  
By now, Obi-Wan was asleep, R2D2 was building a sandcastle, and Yoda was eating his walking stick. Darth Vader was playing on the jungle gym.  
"Guy," Freddie replied, "We should split up: Velma, Shaggy, Luke, Darth Vader, Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Scooby Doo-go check out the swings. Daphne and I will look for clues in the back seat of the car."  
The group separated.   
"Why blondes scores always in these shows?" Yoda asked as they walked back to the swings. No one had an answer and even worse, the phantom was gone. However, there was a note left behind:  
  
Dear Al  
The shipment are ready. Observate the istraduction on next page  
--George  
  
"A clue!" Velma replied, "I think I am starting to solve this mystery!"  
However, by now the phantom returned.  
"God, oh my!" Yoda screamed, "A fake frog out fit person in a. RUN!"  
They all started running.  
"Wait!" Darth Vader replied, "I have seen this TV show for years. Why are we running from this phantom, when we know at the end its just some guy in a bad costume."  
"Don't ruin the story," Velma said.  
And so they kept running, and hid in a tree. To fool the phantom, they were all dressed up as monkeys, even though such animals would have died in Seattle's cold, rainy climate.   
"We need a plan to capture this creature," Shaggy replied.  
"I got it," Velma replied, "Scooby can drive a snow mobile in to that baroque and then the volley ball that will be in will fly through the sky, hit the swing, fall into the rive, cover the monster with flour, and then he will run insanely into this here net."   
Vader looked at the dissheveled creation, "We didn't have any of this stuff. Where did we get it?"  
"Matter it does not!" Yoda replied, "Fail this trap will. Screed it up, Scooby will. However, stupid stunt phantom will do, fall into messed up trap he will any way."  
Yoda was right. The phantom tripped on his shoe lace and fell on his butt. He started crying.  
By now, Daphne and Freddie return with their clothes slightly disheveled. Freddie removes the mask, just as police arrive.  
"Just as I thought," Freddie replied, though his doesn't have the slightest idea what the hell has happened, as he removed the mask, "George W. Bush."  
"He is the biggest penny counterfeiter in the country," the cop replied.  
"And it all would has worked if it was not for you simpidipiting kids!  
The cop started to lead W. Bush off when Yoda starting beating him with a stick.  
"Give hyperdrive to me you will you asswiper. Die you will if lost it you have."  
Obediently, W. Bush consenting, giving the hyper drive to Yoda.  
With their ship repaired, all passengers boarded.  
The people in the mystery machine didn't even thank them. Yoda saluted them with a single finger.  
"Sit on this you will."  
  
Scooby Dooby Doo!  
  



End file.
